


The Joys of Motherhood

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [3]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys that come with being Ashley Boxer's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Medical Examiner Claire Washburn was elbow deep in a chest cavity, when 13 year old Lily Boxer walked into the morgue, followed by her redhead mother, who held her phone between ear and shoulder and scribbled on a notepad. Rising an eyebrow in silent question, Claire watched amused as the girl rolled her eyes at her mother and then approached the autopsy table and peeked into the open chest cavity of Lindsay and Kayla’s latest murder victim.

 

“I wonder what your school counselor would say if he new about your fascination with dead bodies…” The M.E. commented, extracting the heart and weighing it.

 

The redhead girl grinned and replied: “I don’t know, but my friends think it’s totally awesome that I get to see dead bodies.”

 

Claire chuckled, just as Cindy finished her call and joined the girl in peering into the victim’s body.

 

“We might find out soon enough what the man thinks of it.” The reporter said, looking at her watch. At her friend’s curious expression, she decided to elaborate “Ashley has to attend some mandatory sessions with the school counselor, because of that fight she got into last week. The principal seems to think she has authority issues and recommended she see him.”

 

“Ash was so wigged out about it, she told us she was gonna try and scare the man…” Lily added, thinking back to what her sister had said.

 

“By telling him she looks at dead bodies whenever she comes to visit one of her aunts in the workplace?” Claire inquired, amusement clear in her voice. Lily smiled wickedly in response.

 

“You’re not supposed to encourage them.” Cindy stated, pointing a finger at the other woman and frowning “Ashley should not have gotten into that fight and-”

 

“Oh, mom. Just give it a rest, will ya? I was there when the fight broke out and Ash was just defending herself. The principal just didn’t listen because the other guy’s dad is rich and donates lots of money to the school. The idiot deserved the broken nose.”

 

“Lily! What have your mother and I said about fighting?” the girl eeped at the sound of her brunette mother’s voice and scurried to her aunt’s side, seeking refuge. She laughed nervously as Lindsay approached and stared down at her from the other side of the autopsy table.

 

“That it’s no way of solving conflicts…?” the teen asked hesitantly.

 

The Inspector nodded seriously, but then Claire saw the mischievous glint in her eyes as she addressed the girl again “Yes, violence does not solve conflicts, unless…?”

 

At that, Cindy’s frown returned and she glanced at her lover suspiciously.

 

Lily, however, realized she was off the hook and finished her mother’s sentence “…unless the idiot totally deserves it! And either go for the nose, the knees or the nu-”

 

“LILY! Finish that sentence and I swear you’ll be grounded for a month!” Cindy interrupted and then turned her glare to the brunette “And you shouldn’t encourage her, Lindsay! You’re worse than they are!”

 

The redhead drew a breath and opened her mouth to keep admonishing the grinning Inspector, when the door behind them swung open and in strolled Ashley, baseball cap in one hand and skateboard in the other.

 

“What?” she asked, when everyone’s attention landed on her. “Don’t tell me Mr. Jameson called you already… I left his office like half an hour ag-” When her sister cringed and started waving her arms frantically, the brunette teen shut up abruptly.

 

Cindy’s frown intensified and she stalked toward her eldest daughter “What do you mean you left Mr. Jameson’s office half an hour ago? I thought you were seeing the counselor, not the principal…”

 

When Ashley gulped and grinned nervously, Lindsay rolled her eyes and shook her head, while Cindy stood up straight and aimed, what her lover called her ‘mom-laser vision’ at the 15-year-old girl “Ashley!! You did NOT get into a fight again!”

 

As the admonishing continued, with Lindsay trying to placate her lover and Lily trying to defend her sister, Claire moved her attention back to her autopsy. No one saw her wry smile or heard her murmured ‘The joys of motherhood…’, as she proceeded with the extraction of the bullet lodged in victim’s stomach.


End file.
